Little One
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Squeal to Little Emerald Jasper and Peridot are back but now Kathleen is in the picture. Peridot and Jasper are worried Yellow Diamond will come to earth either to conquer it or take Kathleen away from them. Will Kathleen met her half sister Alice. Protective Steven, Lapis, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot, Connie, Ronaldo, Greg, Sadie and Lars
1. Chapter 1

Jasper woke up to her five year old niece on top of her chest giggling trying to wake her up.

" Auntie Jasy wake up please." Kathleen pleaded and Jasper smirked at her

Peridot smiled at the little half gem Kathleen had her mother's gem and her eyes.

" Kay kid am up, got ya you little am gonna get ya. Jasper said as she sat up and grabbed Katheen ticking her

" No let go Auntie Peri save me." Kathleen giggled and Peridot smirked

" I don't know you did set yourself up for tickling from my wife Kathleen, are you sorry?" Peridot said with a playful glare and smirk

" Yes Auntie." Kathleen giggled and Jasoer kissed her forehead

" Good now go play with Victoria and Danny." Jasper said seeing Steven anConnie's kids outside the door

Peridot kissed her wife's lips and they smiled at each other.

" Morning." Peridot said smiling and Jasoer kissed her neck

" Morning beautiful." Jasper said as Peridot blushed and they got up

Peridot and Jasper went outside once they got dressed. They watched Kathleen and they smiled.

" Am scared her stepfather ment try to come here and take over earth or worse take her." Peridot said with worry and Jasper nodded

" Not if I have any say in it, he won't lay a hand on her." Jasper said as Peridot smiled and watched Kathleen

It had been so many years since Katie gave up her form but they were happy that they had Kathleen to protect. Jasper loved her more then the homeworld it's self and Peridot loved her to. Jasper and Peridot got married with the help of Garnet and Pearl who teached them how to take care of Kathleen when she was just a baby.

After a day on the beach Jasper carried her sleepy niece inside the house. She gave her a bath and tucked her in giving her a kiss on the forehead goodnight.

" Night Aunties I love you." Kathleen said sleepily and they smiled

" We love you to kiddo, sweet dreams." Jasper and Peridot said together and they went to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper woke up and Kathleen was beside her. Jasper smiled Kathleen always did that in the middle of the night snuck in her bed and cuddled with her.

" Moring little one." Jasper said whispering and Kathleen smiled at her aunt

" Am not little." Kathleen giggled and Peridot sat up

" Yes you are." Peridot said getting up, picking her up and twirling her around

Jasper , Peridot and Kathleen went to the beach. Steven and Connie were there with there three kids. Victoria, Danny and Rosie. Rosie was only a toddler and Kathleen loved playing peek a boo with her.

" Hey kiddo." Connie said as Kathleen approached them and smiled

Steven played hit ukye, Garnet came with Pearl, Amethyst and Laips. Kathleen ran up and hugged Garnet.

" Hi Garnet auntie Jasper and Peri are showing me to swim." Kathleen said looking up at her and smiling

" Let's get in the water together." Garnet smiled and Kathleen gasped as Jasper grabbed her

They played in the water together and Kathleen giggled. Jasper and Peridot grabbed her hands and swung her back and forth. After a long day at the beach they went home.

Meanwhile

" Daddy this gem is breaking the rules!" Alice said with a sneer and Yellow Diamond smirked at his daugther

" Well,well this is your third time doing this Topaz you will be destroyed!" Yellow Diamond said with no emotion and Alice clapped

"Yay daddy!" Alice giggled and the gems took away Topaz

" No am sorry sir please." Topaz pleaded and they watched her be destroyed

Alice smiled at her daddy and he hugged her. They walked together Alice looked more like her father and had his gem.

" Happy birthday princess." Yellow Diamond said Alice grinned and She hugged him

Alice was now 13 years old. Yellow Diamond looked at the picture of Katie. He missed her and he decided to destroy Jasper and Peridot because he wanted to.

Meanwhile

" Night Aunite's." Kathleen said sleepy and they kissed her forehead goodnight

They went to lay down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper woke up she got out of bed she saw something outside and Peridot followed her without waking up Kathleen.

" No it can't be, Peridot get Kathleen I'll go get the gems!" Jasper said as Peridot nodded and they both rushed to do what they needed to do

" Kathleen sweetie wake up." Peridot said trying not to panic infront of her and Kathleen rubbed her eyes

" Aunite what's wrong?" Kathleen asked as Peridot picked her up and left the house

" Nothing sweetie were just going away for a while." Peridot lied as she watched the sky and buckled Kathleen in her car seat

Kathleen was handed her blanket and toy lion from Steven. Peridot cranked up the car and started driving Kathleen notcied Jasper was not with her.

" Where's Auntie Jaspy?" Kathleen asked as Peridot looked at her and she sighed

" She'll met us there sweetie, try to get some sleep ok." Peridot said as Kathleen nodded and tried to go to sleep

Jasper was with Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and Lapis as the ship laided.

" Well, well Jasper long time no see." Yellow Diamond smirked as Jasper growled and Garnet looked at her

" Get off this planet Yellow Diamond this is not a planet you can rule!" Jasper yelled as Alice clapped slowy and she smirked

" Daddy is this mean gem giving you problem's?" Alice asked her father and Jasper looked confused

" No Alice, let daddy show you what he does to mean gems who disobey me." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Jasper's eyes grew wide

As the ship begun to do his bidding Jasper looked at her niece she didn't look anything like Katie like Kathleen did.

" You look nothing like your mother." Jasper said as Alice frowned and looked at her daddy

" Excuse me how do you know my mother?" Alice asked as Yellow Diamond growled and looked at her

" How dare you speak to my daugther like that she's just like her mother." Yellow Diamond said as they all shook there heads no and Jasper looked at him

Yellow Diamond grew angry and he hurried up the ship. Then he heard a car horn and then a car appeared. Peridot exited out of the car and she was angry.

" Leave this planet now Yellow Diamond!" Peridot shouted angrily and Yellow Diamond smirked

" Now the gang's all here." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Jasper looked worried

" Where is she, is she safe?" Jasper questioned whispering and Peridot nodded

" She's with Steven's dad." Peridot whispered as Jasper sighed in relief and looked at Yellow Diamond

He was confused he heard them say she, who was this she they were talking about probably another human.

" To bad for her I would have loved to destroy her with you all oh well I'll take what I can." Yellow Diamond said with a smirk and Steven got his shield ready

Garnet started attacking, Pearl and Amethyst formed Opal and Jasper formed Perijasp with Peridot. They started fighting.

" Aunite!" Kathleen yelled then Jasper stopped digging and looked worried

" I thought you said she was safe!" Jasper yelled as Peridot looked and then saw her

" She was were is Greg!" Peridot shouted angrily and Kathleen came with Greg

Greg waved as he was dragged by the five year old. Yellow Diamond smirked and he laughed.

" This is her, she's so cute." Yellow Diamond laughed and Kathleen stopped

" Your hurting auntie you big meanie!" Kathleen yelled as PeriJasp tried to cover a laugh and so did Granet

Yellow Diamond grew angry and aimed his weapon at Kathleen. PeriJasp gasped and tan toward her.

Kathleen looked at the weapon and her weapon showed it was her mother's sword. Yellow Diamond stopped the weapon and looked at the girl.

" Kathleen are you hurt sweetie?" PeriJasp questioned as Kathleen looked up in tears and hugged her aunt

" I was scared auntie's." Kathleen said as they held her and PeriJasp looked at her

" Who is this child?" Yellow Diamond demanded and PeriJasp held Kathleen close

" She's Kaite's child and you will not take her!" Garner yelled as he smirked and got his jail cells working to collect her

Along with Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, Lapis Greg, PeriJasp and Kathleen.

" Aunite's!" Kathleen yelled as the jail celles went inside the ship and she watched her Aunties leave her site


	4. Chapter 4

Kathleen woke up she looked around tears steamed down her face. Yellow Diamond entered the room and she moved closer to the head of the bed.

" Where's my Aunite's'?" Kathleen asked scared and he sneered

" There far away but if you do as I say you'll see them again." Yellow Diamond said as she looked at him and nodded

" Yes sir." Kathleen said as he smiled and played with her hair

Yellow Diamond hoped he would turn that sweetness to pure darkness. Yellow Diamond grabbed a hairbrush and begun brushing her hair.

" Do you know who I am?" Yellow Diamond questioned with a smirk and she looked at him

" Bad guy?" Kathleen said innocently and he chuckled

" No I am your daddy." Yellow Diamond said smirking and she looked at him

" No daddy on earth, no you." Kathleen said as he looked at her and grew angry

Yellow Diamond stood up then walked out he locked the door and sat down on his throne. He thought for a moment how could he conceive her that he was her daddy.

( This chapter is decaded to my new friend Twlight-Night Light thank you for liking my story!)


	5. Chapter 5

Kathleen realized he wasn't coming back she got out of bed then she escaped to the jail cells. She tried to find her Aunties and family.

" So you are trying to escape." Alice said with a sneer and Kathleen looked at her

" Please let me get my aunties, family and go home." Kathleen said as Alicethought for a moment and smirked

Alice ran to the button that would let her father know that Kathleen escaped when Kathleen threw something at her that made her hit the ground asleep. Kathleen ran then found her family and she let them out.

" We have to find the escape pod." Jasper said as she picked up Kathleen and Peridot played with her hair

They ran until they found it. Peridot worked her magic on the escape pod, Garnet, Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst made sure Yellow Diamond was not coming. Lapis was sitting near Kathleen and Jasper as Peridot worked on the escape pod.

" Ok it's ready." Peridot said as they closed the pod and then it lifted off

Yellow Diamond came a little to late with Alice she sneered then looked at her father.

" Don't worry Alice your sister can't escape her daddy." Yellow Diamond said as she nodded and they went back to there throne

Once back on earth Jasper and Peridot went home with Kathleen. Steven went home to Connie and his kids. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst went home they knew Yellow Diamond would be back for Kathleen now that he knew who she was and they were ready to protect her just like they did for Katie.


	6. Chapter 6

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kathleen, happy birthday to you" Jasper said as Kathleen blew out the candles and everyone clapped

Garnet smiled at Kathleen and Kathleen looked at Peridot

" Your now six little girl." Peridot said smiling and Garnet picked her up and twirled her around

Connie watched her two kids as Steven getting there youngest child Rosie to walk to him for the first time.

" I can't believe Lapis is now a Crystal gem and she's getting married." Pearl said as Garnet kissed her and Pearl blushed

Kathleen giggled and watched the sea. Peridot loved the quietness of the world, now that Jasper, Peridot and Lapis loved the earth and humans they were now Crystal Gem. Well Lapis just became one last week saving Steven from a gem that was evil.

" So who's the lucky man Lapis?" Amethyst asked as Lapis looked at her and then they saw Ronaldo coming toward them

" Am sorry I couldn't find the flowers you like." Ronaldo said out of breath and he held roses in his hand

" It's ok I love them." Lapis said smiling and kissing his lips

" Never mind." Amethyst said as Jasper laughed and so did everyone else

" Not again!" Peridot shouted as She saw the ship and Kathleen shook in fear

" Aunite Jaspy am scared." Kathleen said though tears and Jasper glared at the ship

" Shh it's ok I won't let him take you again." Jasper said as Greg sighed and looked at her

" I got her." Greg said as Jasper shook her head no and looked at Kathleen

" Kathleen I won't you to be brave for me, Lapis and Ronaldo are going to keep you safe." Jasper said as Kathleen had tears steaming down her face and Lapis

" Are you sure Jasper?" Lapis questioned as Jasper nodded and handed her precious niece to Lapis

They left as Kathleen looked she watched her aunt's and family grow farther away that made it all to real for her. Connie left with the children and Greg helped. Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot and Jasper stood together. As the ship landed out stepped Yellow Diamond and Alice.

" Where is she?!" Yellow Diamond yelled as they looked at him and Alice sneered at them

" You will never find her!" Garnet yelled as they got there weapons out and Jasper held Peridot's hand

Steven was ready as long as his wife, his children, his father and Kathleen were safe everything was ok. They were fighting for earth and Kathleen. No body was going to take away that little girl without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

( In this chapter you get to met Kathleen's father and you'll be surprised who it is)

" You don't know what your doing do you." Yellow Diamond smirked and Alice smirked to

" Yes we do, we are the Crystal Gems and we order you to leave this planet Now!" Garnet yelled as Yellow Diamond chuckled and looked at them

" Your ordering me that's a laugh." Yellow Diamond smirked and then he looked at Alice

Meanwhile at Lapis and Ronaldo's place

" Am to old for this am in my 80's I thought I would be long gone by now." Greg said sighing and looking at Ronaldo

" Greg please Steven still needs you." Ronaldo said as Greg sighed and then looked at him

" Easy for you to say your in your twenties, listen I know Rose probably won't be in heaven but it's nice to dream heck maybe she'll be in my own personal heaven who knows." Greg said as Ronaldo sighed and Greg left

Ronaldo looked at Kathleen and he smiled. He moved her hair from her ears and then he looked at his fiancee.

" Am glad she doesn't have his ears." Ronaldo said as Lapis looked at him and he looked at her

" Hmmm?" Lapis looked confused and he smiled at her

" Lars, am glad she doesn't have Lar's ears." Ronaldo chuckled and she smiled

" I want to see daddy." Kathleen said as he looked at her and Lapis kneeled down

" Not until the ship goes bye-bye." Lapis said as Ronaldo smiled and kissed her lips

Kathleen left without bring seen by the two. Sadie was looking at the sky and noticed the ship on the beach.

" Looks like there is a ship on the beach." Sadie said as Lars sighed and looked at his ring

" You think it has a girl like Kate, oh who am I kidding Kate was one of a kind" Lars said looking at his ring and then tears steamed down his face

" Didn't they call her Kaite?" Sadie asked as he nodded and sighed

" That's her nickname her real name is Kate." Lars said as she looked at him and then she thought for a moment

" Why don't you spend time with your daughter Kathleen." Sadie said as Lars sighed and glared at her

" I can't." Lars said as Sadie put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him

" Look Lars your daughter needs her dad what if some years down the road you want to connect but it's to late because you never got to know her you weren't even there when she was born, Kathleen needs your Lars she needs her daddy, you don't want to be like thoses father's that don't know there kid that well." Sadie said as he smiled and he stood up

" Your right Sadie time for me to be a father to my daughter." Lars said running out and he went to the beach

The door opened as Sadie turned away she thought it was Lars she sighed and turned around it was Kathleen.

" Kathleen what are you doing here sweetie, shouldn't you be with the gems?" Sadie asked as Kathleen played with her curly black hair and looked at her

" I came to see daddy, Aunite Jaspy has me with Lapis until ship goes bye- bye." Kathleen said as Sadie smiled and she looked at her

" She's to cute." Sadie thoughted and then she looked worried

If Kathleen was here then Lars was running to the beach for no reason at all.

" Garnet, Where is Kathleen?" Lars questioned as Yellow Diamond looked at him and then he moved closer toward the humans

" Who are you?" Yellow Diamond demanded and Lars looked at him

" Am Lars, Kate's husband who are you?" Lars said as he looked at him and Yellow Diamond's eyes widen

" She married a human over me then had his child, no matter Kathleen will be raised to be mine." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Lars glared at him

" Stay away from my daughter!" Lars said running toward the donut hut and Yellow Diamond rolled his eyes

" Humans are such idiot's thinking they can stop me." Yellow Diamond chuckled and then the fight begun

Lars made it to the donut shop and then he saw Kathleen with Sadie, Sadie had given her a chocolate donut.

" Kathleen, my little girl!" Lars said running toward her and hugging her

" Daddy!" Kathleen said smiling and they looked at each other

" Awww!" Sadie said as Kathleen giggled and Lars hugged his daughter


	8. Chapter 8

As the fight started Alice snuck away from the fight. She wondred to where the human's were then she saw her and smirked.

" Daddy will be so proud of me." Alice whispered and she smirked

She snuck up on the Kathleen and covered her mouth. Kathleen looked scared then Alice took her away. She got her on the ship and looked at her daddy fighting the gems.

" Daddy, I think we're done here." Alice said smirking and he looked at her

Yellow Diamond went in the ship and then was dragged by his daughter to the jail cell's. He saw Kathleen in one of them and he smirked at his daugther Alice.

" Good job Alice." Yellow Diamond said laughing and kissing her forehead

" Thank you daddy." Alice said with a smirk and they went to the head of the ship

Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Jasper and Amethyst looked at the ship as it begun to lift off. Lapis ran down there with Ronaldo, Lars and Sadie came down to.

" Garnet, Kathleen is missing." Lapis said as tears steamed down her face and Lars looked at them

" She was with me but she is now gone." Lars said as Jasper looked at the ship and chased the ship

" No, bring her back!" Jasper yelled as she picked up speed and it was to late

The ship had took off Jasper's knees hit the ground and she stared at space. Peridot went over to her and Jasper begun shanking.

" She's gone, he took her." Jasper said with tears steaming down her face and Peridot hugged her

" No, no not my baby not my little girl." Lars yelled crying and Sadie hugged him

Garnet couldn't take it she left with Pearl and Amethyst chasing after her. Lapis and Ronaldo looked at each other.

" Were so sorry Jasper." Lapis said as Jasper glared at her and marched toward her

" YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WATCHING HER, NOW SHE'S GONE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT... it's your fault!" Jasper yelled crying and Peridot hugged her tight

" I didn't mean to Jasper I swear, am sorry." Lapis said crying and Ronaldo shook his head

" Lapis lets go, I think we need to leave her alone." Ronaldo said as she nodded and they left

Jasper didn't say a word as Peridot got her home. Jasper sat on the couch and cried openly in Peridot's arms.

" Our little Niece is gone and we may never see her again." Jasper cried as Peridot rubbed her back and then kissed her

" Stop thinking like that we will find her, save her just like Kate I promise." Peridot said smiling and Jasper smiled back

Meanwhile

" It's so great to be ruler having two children." Yellow Diamond smirked and Kathleen glared at him

" Am not your daughter." Kathleen said as he looked at her and glared

" Not yet you little brat, but you will be oh yes you will be Topaz I want you to make my daugther be just like me." Yellow Diamond said to the broken gem and he nodded

" Yes oh great ruler." Topaz said grabbing Kathleen and Kathleen was pulled away by him

Topaz sat her down on a chair and he looked at her. She looked at him and touched his face.

" Are you ok?" Kathleen asked as he looked confused and nodded

" Yes princess." Topaz said scared and she smiled at him

" It's Kathleen, why listen to him, he's mean and I want to go home." Kathleen said as he looked at her and slowly smiled

" My sister was named Topaz to she was destroyed by him for no reason, I don't want to be destroyed." Topaz said as she looked at him and hugged him

" I'll protect you, I promise." Kathleen giggled and he smiled at her


	9. Chapter 9

Kathleen was with Topaz she looked to the stars hoping her aunts would hurry and recuse her.

" Kathleen I want to help you." Topaz said grabbing her hand and she looked at him

" Really." Kathleen asked as he nodded and he looked around

He swifly moved with her quietly down the hall and he looked to make sure Alice nor Yellow Diamond were anywhere. Theye made it to the room filled with escape pods once he entered the coordinations for earth he smiled at Kathleen.

" Ready to go home Kathleen?" Topaz asked as she smiled and kissed his cheek

" Thank you Topaz, come with me please." Kathleen said as he looked away and sighed

" Kathleen as long as your safe I could care less what Yellow Diamond does to me, but I always remember you Kathleen goodbye and good luck my princess. Topaz said as she smiled and hugged him

" I'll never forget you Topaz." Kathleen said as he pressed the button and the escape pod left

Topaz watched it leave from his site and he had tears steaming down his face. He turned around to see guards with Alice and Yellow Diamond.

" You let her escape!" Yellow Diamond said yelling and Topaz glared at him

" I helped her escape she shouldn't be raised by a monster like YOU!" Topaz yelled as the guards grabbed him and Yellow Diamond grabbed his sword

" Topaz for your crimes against homeword I hear by sentence you to death." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Topaz glared at him

" I rather die then be ordered by you." Topaz said as Yellow Diamond smirked and he lifted the sword

Alice watched as her father killed the gem once he was destroyed Yellow Diamond went back to his throne. The escape pod landed on the beach Kathleen escaped the pod and searched for her aunts. Jasper was outside with Peridot working on a space ship.

" Peridot is it almost ready?" Jasper questioned annoyed and Peridot wiped the sweat from her forehead

" Almost." Peridot said smiling and Kathleen ran

" Aunite Jasper, Auntie Peri am home!" Kathleen said as Jasper turned around and Peridot dropped her wrench

" Kathleen!" Jasper said running toward her and Peridot joined Jasper

Jasper lifted her up and twirled her around. Peridot cried happy tears and kissed her face. Jasper cried as she kissed her cheek and held her.

" Your home, your home." Peridot cried as she looked at Kathleen and Jasper held her close

" Your never going back to him ever, my sweet precious niece." Jasper kissed her cheek and they walked in the house together


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper sighed as Peridot put on Kathleens makeup. Lapis was making water sculptures and Steven with Connie were putting the flowers in place.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were making sure everyone was seated. Lars waited at the door were Kathleen was dressing inside. While Buck Dewey fixed his tie, Ronaldo looked down at his ring very happy. Him and Lapis tied the knot last year.

" Ready?" Jasper questioned as Kathleen came out and Lars wiped away a tear

" Yes Aunt Jasper I love you, ok daddy." Kathleen said as Lars nodded and Jasper went to sit down with Peridot

The music started and Buck smiled at her. Once she arrived Lars looked at her and then at Buck.

" Who gives this woman is marriage?" The priest asked as Lars gulped and looked at Kathleen

" I do." Lars said as he lifted her veil and kissed her cheek

He sat down next to Saide his wife. They got married when Kathleen was sixteen years old.

" The groom has written is own vows." The priest said as Kathleen smiled and everyone else smiled

" Kathleen ever since you entered my life I feel like we have known each other for a long time, I can't imagine life without you now you are my sun, my moon and my star's at night I can't wait to spend my life with you." Buck said as she smiled though tears and he smiled back

" Buck I can't believe am standing here with you I feel like it's a dream that I'll wake up to find all this isn't real but I see that it is real, that am marrying the most kind and gentle man, I will forever love you." Kathleen smiled and he looked at her

" Do you Buck take this women to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The priest asked as he looked at him and then at his bride

" I do." Buck said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" And do you Kathleen take Buck to be your lawful wedded husband have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The priest asked as she smiled and Buck smiled to

" I do." Kathleen smiled as Peridot had to get a tissue and Jasper started crying

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest said closing his book and Buck kissed his wife passionately

Buck and Kathleen left the church to their new home. Buck took his wife to the bedroom and they made love.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathleen was pregnant with Buck's child. But she was on the beach with everyone else they were beginning the final battle with Yellow Diamond.

Garnet charged as Jasper fused with Peridot to make PeriJasp. Pearl and Amethyst charged with Garnet. Steven had his mother's sword, Laips was home and Kathleen had her sword.

As the battle went on Kathleen was fighting her half sister Alice. Garnet was battling another gem so we're Pearl and Amethyst. Steven fought with a Blue Topaz and PeriJasp fought Yellow Diamond.

Kathleen lifted her sword and beheaded Alice, Yellow Diamond turned toward the sound of his first born daugther's sceam. He saw her poor she was gone, dead like her mother. Yellow Diamond was shocked then became angry he charged toward Kathleen. Jasper unfused with Peridot, Peridot looked at Jasper as Jasper charged toward Yellow Diamond.

" Hey Ugly!" Jasper yelled as Yellow Diamond turned and before he knew it

" Arrrg!" Yellow Diamond yelled as Jasper made the sword Steven had go deeper and she watched Yellow Diamond be destroyed

Kathleen looked at her aunt as she helps her up. The other gem retreated Jasper watched them leave and turned toward Kathleen.

" Kathleen I love you to much for a monster to kill you, but now his gone and your safe." Jasper said as she smiled and Kathleen hugged her

Garnet kissed Pearl, Peridot ran and kissed Jasper. Steven went home to his wife. Jasper and Peridot went home. Kathleen went home then looked to the sky this baby had a chance of no fear in his or her life. No Yellow Diamond coming after her or him Kathleen was happy finally.

Epilogue

Buck was on the beach with a little girl holding his hand and he smiled at the memorial.

" She was a great person Peri I wished that you could have ment her." Buck smiled at his daugther and she looked at him

" Buck dinner's ready." Kathleen said coming out with their three year old son on her hip as Buck laughed and picked up his six year old daughter

" Coming dear." Buck smiled and kissed his wife once he got there

Kathleen looked at the Memorial with a smile she walked down and placed a flower on the grave. Peridot came with flower and smiled at her

" Thank you Aunt Jasper for giving me a chance I will never forget you." Kathleen said as tears steamed down her face and she walked back home to her six year old, her husband, and and three year old son named Jasper

Peridot watched her niece and then looked back at the memorial that said She gave up her life for her niece against a monster, beloved aunt, wife and mother. Peridot smiled then she went home to her and Jasper's adopted daugther Kate.


End file.
